Czy jest tu ktoś, kto nie chce go zabić?
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Ichigo zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną. W ich rocznicę! Porzucona Orihime chce go zabić. Yhwach chce go zabić. Aizen chce go zabić. Zaraz, czy jest tu ktoś, kto nie chce go zabić! I co się tak w ogóle dzieje! Występuje Haschwald (ostrzegam!), skrajne OOC, multicrossover, porażająca głupota w dawkach maksymalnych i mnóstwo nawiązań do wszystkiego. Rating T dla przekleństw.
1. Rozdział 1

**Hej? **

**Oto, przedstawiam wam, kompletne parodiowo-telenowelowo-niewiadomojakie opowiadanie.**

**Oto, również, nie mam pojęcia, jak dokładnie to coś opisać. Kanon-zombie już dawno umarł i teraz tu właśnie straszył. Występuje multicrossover (w przyszłości!), mnóstwo nawiązań do wszystkich książek, filmów, piosenek i anime, jakie tylko znam. Kompletne OOC. Porażająca głupota.**

**Z góry informuję, że piosenka niszcząca umysły dyżurujących shinigami to "Soldier Side" System of a Down, a Hymn do Boga to "You're beautiful" Jamesa Blunta.**

**Pozdrawiam was wszystkich i życzę miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy: Bóg, Mściciel i Imperator**

- Nie… Nie, Orihime… - Ichigo pokręcił głową z udawanym żalem. – Bo widzisz, kocham już kogoś innego.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuun! – zawołała, płacząc, rudowłosa dziewczyna w białej sukni dziwnie przypominającej uniform członka Espady.

- Żegnaj. Zapomnij o mnie. – Chłopak odwrócił się i podążył w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Po czym odwrócił się i dodał:

- To znaczy dopóki nie odwiedzę cię, cały we krwi i nie zażądam, żebyś mnie uleczyła, gdyż jak wszystkim wiadomo, twoje moce to cudowny plot armor, dzięki któremu po raz kolejny uratuję świat i ruszę rozdawać autografy z Rukią, gdyż, jak wszystkim wiadomo, fanów naszego pairingu jest o wiele więcej niż fanów IchiHime.

– Kurosaki-kuuuuun!

* * *

W nieskazitelnie białej sali tronowej stał nieskazitelnie biały tron. Znajdował się on na nieskazitelnie białym podwyższeniu, do którego prowadziły nieskazitelnie białe schody. Sama sala była zaś była nieskończenie długa, nieskończenie wysoka (ale wyraźnie prostokątna) i w kolorze nieskazitelnej bieli. Pod ścianami, nie wiadomo dlaczego, znajdowały się nieskazitelnie białe kolumny.

Nawet Uryuu Ishida, wzorowy Quincy, powoli dochodził do wniosku, że go kurwica od tej nieskazitelnej bieli strzela.

Yhwach w ogóle nie zwracał na tą nieskazitelną biel uwagi – zwracał on bowiem uwagę wyłącznie na to, co mogło przywieść go bliżej do celu. Do całkowitego zniszczenia Króla Dusz, Dywizji 0, generała Yamamoto, Gotei 13, Seiretei, Rukongai, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Piekła, Karakury, Świata Ludzi, Hogwartu i Gwiazdy Śmierci.

W tej chwili patrzył na mieszczącą się bez problemu w owej sali armię Soldat w nieskazitelnie białych uniformach. Zawsze chciał, by jego garnizon nosił to miano – kojarzyło mu się bowiem z jedną z jego ulubionych piosenek, napisaną i wykonaną przez tajnych agentów Stern Ritterów w Świecie Ludzi w ramach operacji niszczenia umysłów dyżurujących shinigami, a także zdobywania poparcia wśród pospolitej gawiedzi. Operacja ta nosiła wiele mówiący kryptonim „Hypnotize".

- Żołnierze! – podjął Yhwach z głosem pełnym uniesienia – Żołnierze!

Haschwald dyskretnym machnięciem dłonią uciszył ciche rozmowy wśród stojących za tronem Stern Ritterów, drugą ręką zabierając im komórki, iPody i nowe służbowe tablety, aby nic nie przeszkodziło ich przywódcy w wyłuszczaniu im swojego planu. Wszystko to powyłączał, wrzucił do torby i – jak zwykle dyskretnie – ukrył pod nieskazitelnie białym płaszczem.

Tymczasem Yhwach tłumaczył im swój doskonale wszystkim znany plan, polegający na zaatakowaniu Gotei 13. Było to częścią codziennej musztry jego oddziałów i zdążyło doszczętnie wyprać mózgi wszystkich żołnierzy, Yhwach bowiem wyznawał przekonanie, że żołnierz nie musi pamiętać swojego nazwiska. Ważne jest, by pamiętał rozkazy.

Wszyscy je pamiętali.

Oj, i to jak.

* * *

Koszary pierwszego oddziału były oblegane przez tłumy.

Nie, nie były to tłumy adoratorów przystojnego porucznika Sasakibe, członków dziesiątego oddziału z dokumentami czy nawet tłumy hollowów, masowo uciekających z klatek i lochów dwunastego oddziału.

Grupy shinigamich, koczujące na każdym wolnym skrawku przestrzeni w koszarach, czekały na swoje bóstwo już od ładnych kilku godzin, płacąc za wynajem kawałka podłogi (kapitan doszedł do wniosku, że to pięknie podreperuje topniejący pod koniec miesiąca budżet oddziału) kwoty, za które mogliby kupić duży dom z ogródkiem. Czekali na ten jeden moment.

Który właśnie nadszedł.

Nagle rozbłysło światło, a shinigami pośpiesznie odsunęli się pod ściany, robiąc miejsce dla czerwonego dywanu. Rozbrzmiała muzyka, koczujący stanęli na baczność, i…

-_„My life is brillant, my life is brillant"_… - zaintonowała Rangiku, wyjmując batutę. Pozostali podążyli za jej przykładem.

-_"My love is pure. I saw an angel of that I'm sure"_ – wyli w różnym tempie członkowie oddziału dziesiątego, a także żeńskie połowy oddziałów innych – _„He smiled at me on the subway"…_

Kapitan dziesiątego oddziału, Toushirou Hitsugaya wstąpił na czerwony dywan i z godnością ruszył do przodu. Zaiste, wyglądał jak młody bóg. Jego oczy w kolorze akwamarynu spoglądały wyniośle, a zarazem dobrotliwie na zgromadzone tłumy wyznawców, gdy uprzejmie kiwał głową do znajomych sobie osób (co dziwne, większość z nich mdlała). Jego srebrne włosy delikatnie falowały w podmuchach wiatru, wytwarzanych przez wiatraki, które trzymały dwie członkinie Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Jego kapitańskie haori powiewało dramatycznie, stwarzając wrażenie, że niedługo zerwie się do lotu niczym krnąbrny Ikar, a jego kruche, lodowe skrzydła zostaną zniszczone palącym pożądaniem setek osób, które właśnie śpiewały mu hymn pochwalny.

On i Matsumoto dotarli właśnie do miejsca, w którym te wszystkie dobra żałośnie się kończyły.

- Nie spóźniamy się na zebranie! – huknął donośnie generał Yamamoto, budząc śpiącego dotąd kapitana Kyouraku.

Reprezentacja dziesiątej dywizji wydała z siebie zbiorowe westchnienie, rezygnując z prób usprawiedliwienia się. Staruszek Yamamoto po prostu nie potrafił zrozumieć młodości.

* * *

Orihime Inoue była zdenerwowana. Zdenerwowana, wściekła, zła. Ichigo ją rzucił. Jak, do cholery jasnej, mógł to zrobić? Jak? Przecież tak dużo dla niego poświęciła, szlajała się za nim po wymiarach jak pies, leczyła go, uzdrawiała po każdej nieudanej walce, do kurwy nędzy! Poszła nawet na współpracę z Ulquiorrą, żeby go uratować, a ten oczywiście nic nie zauważył!

Na początku płakała. Potem doszła do wniosku, że nie po to ma czarny pas karate, żeby teraz płakać – więc zamiast tego postanowiła tak mu twarz zdefasonować, że nawet rodzony Aizen go nie pozna. Należy mu się! I jeszcze zerwał z nią w ich rocznicę!

Teraz, trzy dni po całym tym żałosnym wydarzeniu stała przed ladą w pewnym sklepiku ze słodyczami i niecierpliwie stukała o nią paznokciami. _Jak za dziesięć sekund się tu nie pojawi_, pomyślała Orihime, _zginie i jeszcze będzie się z tego cieszył_.

- W czym mogę pomóc?

Skubaniec jak zwykle wyskoczył jak diabeł z pudełka. Oczywiście, Kurosakiego też pewnie tego nauczył. Podobno nauczył go wszystkiego! Jak bardzo miała ochotę go _zabić_.

- Broń – zażądała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem głosu – Jak największa. Jak najwięcej.

- Jak sobie życzysz – odparł uprzejmie Urahara – Patrz!

Po czym rozsunął szeroko swój nieodłączny zielony szlafroczek. Orihime wydała z siebie przerażony okrzyk i zasłoniła oczy rękami.

- Nie o to chodzi – zachichotał wyraźnie ubawiony Kapelusznik – Patrz, mówię!

Zerknęła nieśmiało przez palce. Po wewnętrznej stronie szlafroczka wisiały niezliczone ilości noży, bomb, granatów, mieczy i maczet. U pasa wisiały karabiny maszynowe, miniguny, rewolwery i inne pistolety, których nie potrafiła odróżnić. A także wyrzutnia rakiet.

I, nie wiadomo dlaczego, sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru.

- Biorę wszystko – zdecydowała Orihime – i daj mi jeszcze noktowizor. Na kredyt, jeśli można.

- Och, taka suma kredytu, wiesz, nie jestem pewny, czy mogę ci go udzielić… - zaczął Urahara.

I tyle zapamiętał.

Gdy obudził się następnego ranka, nie miał pieniędzy, broni i szlafroczka. Gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze, spostrzegł brak kapelusza. I ukrytego pod nim noktowizora także.

A jego notes z tajnymi kontaktami… _O kurwa_, pomyślał z przerażeniem Kisuke Urahara, _o kurwa jego mać_.

Brakowało siedmiu kartek.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi: Rozwiązanie fabularne #1: Śmierć głównego bohatera**

Orihime Inoue biegła ciemną uliczką Karakury na umówione spotkanie. Była obwieszona bronią (prewencyjnie zasłoniętą zielonym szlafroczkiem), na głowie miała noktowizor, a w kieszeni sześć kartek tajnego notesu z kontaktami Urahary. Siódmą miała w ręce – i już zdążyła ją wykorzystać. Zadzwoniła pod podany numer telefonu i po długiej, wypełnionej obustronnymi groźbami rozmowie doszła do porozumienia z jego właścicielem. Podała mu wiele racjonalnych argumentów, kilka nieracjonalnych, groźby przemocy fizycznej, psychicznej i obietnicę zrzucenia ukradzionej Uraharze bomby atomowej na miejsce jego zamieszkania. Zgodził się, że sprawa jest interesująca i warta rozpatrzenia.

Potraktowała go z ostrożnością i nie podała nazwiska Kurosakiego. Swojego zresztą też nie. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że może mu zaufać, ale mimo to postanowiła tego nie robić. Do cholery, zaufała temu rudemu kretynowi i jak to się skończyło?! A ten Urahara go tego wszystkiego nauczył! Orihime naprawdę się ucieszyła, wypróbowując nową maczetę na jego kapeluszu.

Po chwili dotarła na miejsce. Jej… _przyjaciel_ już na nią czekał. Szkarłatne oczy spojrzały na nią złośliwie, więc odpłaciła mu się tym samym. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem (metr sześćdziesiąt osiem centymetrów) i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Miracle, tak? – prychnął do niej. – Bardziej byś się spóźniła tylko i wyłącznie idąc w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Albo ty mógłbyś przyjść wcześniej tylko wtedy, gdybyś istniał przy stworzeniu świata – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – Acceleratorze.

Grzmot błyskawicy rozdarł pochmurne niebo, zagłuszając radosny śmiech narratora na widok jego dwóch ulubionych postaci. Zaczęła się burza.

* * *

Zebranie trwało od dziewięciu godzin (już bez poruczników), gdy generał Yamamoto w końcu podjął temat, do którego dążył.

- Ichigo Kurosaki – powiedział dobitnie i zamilkł. Jego głos był wystarczająco głośny, by obudzić śpiącego kapitana Kyouraku, uciszyć rozmowę kilku kapitanów i oderwać żeńską część kadry od podziwiania wyraźnie zniesmaczonego ich postawą kapitana Hitsugayi.

- No, Kurosaki – potwierdził Shinji Hirako. – I co z nim niby?

- Nie rozumiesz? – Mayuri Kurotsuschi uniósł brwi. Czy raczej uniósłby, gdyby miał. – Soul Society nie może być na łasce jednego człowieka! A zresztą, on nawet nie jest człowiekiem! Składam wniosek o stałe przydzielenie go do Gotei 13. Sprawdziłby się w dziale eksperymentów mojej dywizji.

- Jako trup czy eksperyment? – zainteresowała się uprzejmie Unohana.

Odpowiedziało jej wiele mówiące milczenie.

- Nie rozumiem – przyjazny głos Rose'a oplótł głosy innych niczym kamienny jedwab oplatał twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. – Pomógł Soul Society wiele razy…

- …Nieproszony – wpadł mu w słowo kapitan Kuchiki. – Jak zwykle, zresztą.

- Ale ratuje nam tyłki, nie? – Shinji wsparł współvizarda swoim ciężkim argumentem.

- Jest niepewny – zripostował Byakuya – Powinien umrzeć. Co o tym sądzisz, Zaraki?

Kenpachi Zaraki uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo i pogładził rękojeść swojego zanpaktou.

- Dajcie mi z nim walczyć.

Yamamoto stuknął laską w podłogę i zarządził głosowanie:

- Kto za, ręka w górę. Kto przeciw, obie.

I tym chytrym sposobem Soul Society skazało zastępczego shinigami na śmierć.

* * *

Po codziennej musztrze Soldat nastąpiło zebranie Stern Ritterów. Haschwald wyjął z torby nieskazitelnie biały stół, nieskazitelnie białe krzesła oraz zabrane swoim towarzyszom wcześniej urządzenia elektroniczne. Ustawił stół i krzesła, rozdał iPody, komórki i służbowe tablety, a następnie polecił innym usiąść. Ishida wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. _SKĄD DO CHOLERY TO ZMIEŚCIŁO SIĘ W ZWYKŁEJ TORBIE?_,pomyślał.

Zebranie się rozpoczęło.

- Przed najazdem na Soul Society powinniśmy osłabić ich morale. Zrobimy to, zabijając zastępczego shinigami. – stwierdził Yhwach.

Elita Vandenreich pokiwała zbiorowo głowami. Usłyszano kilka wybuchów śmiechu, klaskanie i pojedyncze „hip hip hurra!", które zadziwiająco szybko umilkło.

- Całe życie na to czekałem – szepnął Uryuu Ishida, ocierając kryształową łzę wzruszenia. – Wasza wysokość, pozwól mi być tym, który wykona to zadanie!

- Ty? – prychnął Buzz-B – A ty to nie jesteś jego znajomy jakiś przypadkiem?

- Kurosakiego? – upewnił się Uryuu – KUROSAKIEGO? Nienawidzę go! Jest shinigamim, wrogiem naszej rasy! Z tymi włosami mógłby robić za znak drogowy! Gdyby zasnął na ulicy, wzięliby go za bezdomnego! Jego fryzura wygląda jak śpiący jeż, jego oczy jak suszone winogrona, a ja ich nienawidzę! Traktuje innych jak popychadła, uważając, że w jego planach pełnią wyłącznie marginalną rolę! Bezustannie polega na innych, sam zgarniając wszelkie zaszczyty, pazerny władzy i potęgi! Sugerujesz, że przyjaźnię się z kimś takim, Bazz-B?

Zapadło milczenie.

- I rozpieprzył mi kiedyś arcydzieło życia, taka ładna koszulka... – dodał ciszej.

Przerwał, widząc dziwny wyraz twarzy swoich współquincych, a w szczególności Bazza-B, który to odsunął z rozmachem krzesło i uklęknął na jedno kolano przed Yhwachem.

- Wasza wysokość! – powiedział ceremonialnym tonem Bazz-B, wciąż klęcząc. – Pragnę przeprosić za to, że ośmielałem się wątpić w twoją mądrość! Nigdy już nie zakwestionuję autorytetu twojego lub twojego dziedzica i wystąpię przeciwko każdemu, kto myśli inaczej!

- No, już, już, dziecko – mruknął Yhwach i głośniej dodał: - Jestem dumny z twojej mądrości, Bazzie-B. Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słów swej przysięgi.

- No, dobra, dobra – Uryuu przygryzł wargę. – To mogę go zabić, czy nie?

- Nie, Uryuu – Yhwach z żalem pokręcił głową. – Zabijanie to zadanie dla zawodowca.

Uśmiechnął się i przesunął spojrzeniem po swoich podwładnych.

- Wystąp, zabójco.

Wystąpił.

Uryuu przyjrzał się stojącemu przed Yhwachem mężczyźnie. Nie wyglądał groźnie. Nosił czarny beret i owalne okulary – i to były jego znaki szczególne. Innym znakiem szczególnym była długa i puszysta biała broda, a jeszcze innym gruby brzuch. Najbardziej jednak rzucały się w oczy dwie rzeczy: jego złowieszczy uśmiech i równie złowieszcze oczy. Ogółem rzecz biorąc, sprawiał on niepokojące wrażenie nie tylko na Uryuu, ale także na innych, choć nie wyglądał na utalentowanego w walce.

Oprócz Yhwacha jedynie Haschwald wydawał się odporny na jego dziwną aurę, więc to właśnie jego Uryuu zdecydował się zapytać o owego zabójcę.

- To prawdziwy fachowiec – szepnął Haschwald – Zabił już około miliona osób. Na całym świecie ludzie boją się wypowiedzieć jego imię, bo przynosi to pecha. Wiele osób sławi jego imię, podziwiając to, jak biegły jest w swoim zawodzie. Wszyscy jednak się go boją. Uwielbia zabijać na weselach i nikt nie jest przed nim bezpieczny. Czasem wskrzesza ludzi, dla samej zabawy, lecz rzadko i w tak okrutny sposób, że ludzie wolą już popełnić samobójstwo niż go spotkać. Potrafi zabić w każdy sposób… Spala ludzi za pomocą smoków, truje, wywołuje wojny, urządza masakry i rzezie dla własnej chorej radości. Powiadają, że żywi się łzami swoich wielbicieli, nieustannie przedłużając ich męki. To Stern Ritter „M", „Murder".

- A jego imię? – spytał słabym z przerażenia głosem Uryuu. – Jak ma na imię?

Haschwald uśmiechnął się upiornie, wyraźnie wczuwając się w klimat kiczowatej grozy.

- Nazywa się George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Aizen był wolny.

Przyszli shinigami i wypuścili go z więzienia („zaszła pomyłka, przepraszamy!"), co wcale nie było częścią jego planu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wtedy najmniejszego pojęcia, co ma zrobić, ale zdążył już się ogarnąć i skontaktować się z kilkoma osobami, których numery posiadał właśnie na taki „wszelki wypadek".

To dlatego przebywał właśnie w pewnym liceum, siedząc w fotelu i pijąc herbatę, nalaną mu przez lokaja. I rozmyślając nad losem, który przywiódł go w to miejsce.

[retrospekcja]

_Miejsce akcji: Obskurny Bar, w którym zwykle spotykają się typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy._

_Czas akcji: Ciemna, burzliwa noc._

_- Mamy pewne… problemy – rzekł niebezpiecznie cichym tonem półnagi facet, z którym rozmawiał Aizen. – Dziura w fabule #1, Brak Głównych Bohaterów. Obiekt tajemniczo zniknął, więc druga główna bohaterka nie ma powodu, aby się ujawnić. Grozi nam całkowite zniszczenie fandomu. Nasza organizacja potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Nie tylko jako figuranta. Musimy zniszczyć niebezpieczeństwo, zanim ono zniszczy nas._

_- Aktywna rola? – Aizen zamieszał słomką w swoim drinku. – To jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo niż to, co was czeka. Jeśli nie dopasuję się do scenariusza…_

_- Wiem – przytaknął facet, zdejmując buty. – Ale scenariusz nie istnieje. Został zniszczony na polecenie Firmy. Nie możemy używać prawdziwych nazw, ufam więc, że domyślisz się o kogo chodzi. _

_- Rozumiem twoje środki ostrożności – odpowiedział Aizen, gestem powstrzymując rozmówcę od zdjęcia spodni. – Wracając do tematu… Szefowa zniszczyła scenariusz, by całkowicie zawładnąć fabułą? Sprytne. Sam powinienem był to zrobić w swoim fandomie. Ale z drugiej strony… Gdy nie ma scenariusza, trzeba improwizować, a improwizacje są trudniejsze do przewidzenia. Zwiększyła wasze… nasze szanse na wygraną. Pomogę wam, udając wasz zaginiony Obiekt. Musicie tylko załatwić Dziurę w fabule #2 – Zagięcie Czasoprzestrzeni, Całkowicie Wymazujące Bohatera z Rzeczywistości oraz Dziurę w fabule #3 – Nowy Bohater Na Miejsce Starego. Użyję swoich iluzji, by zagrać idealnie, ale bez tych Dziur mogą pojawić się problemy._

_- Zgoda – facetowi, mimo wysiłków Aizena, udało się zdjąć spodnie. – Czego żądasz w zamian?_

_Aizen uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, odwracając wzrok od rozbierającego się mężczyzny._

_- Zamierzam zrobić coś, co nie udało się jeszcze nikomu – odparł – Załatwić autora Bleacha. Gdy on zginie, fabuła pozostanie przerwana, nie zniszczona, a ja będę mógł przejąć nad nią władzę. _

_- Szczęście, że nie mamy tu ciebie za antagonistę, tylko tą wariatkę – roześmiał się facet, rezygnując ze zdjęcia bokserek i zamiast tego zdejmując skarpetki – Umowa stoi. A, tak z ciekawości, co według ciebie przerwie fabułę Bleacha i zniszczy jej autora?_

_Aizen posłał mu uśmiech seryjnego mordercy._

_- Rozwiązanie fabularne #1: Śmierć głównego bohatera._

[/retrospekcja]

- Panienko Satsuki? Matka panienki chce się z panienką widzieć – poinformował lokaj.

Aizen otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

- Dziękuję, Soroi. Natychmiast pójdę się z nią zobaczyć. Czy mógłbyś przygotować Junketsu?

- Oczywiście, panienko.

Aizen odstawił na srebrną tacę filiżankę herbaty i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego nowa rola była dosyć problematyczna, ale dawała satysfakcję.

I nadzieję na pomyślne przejęcie władzy nad światem.

* * *

**PS. Naprawdę przepraszam pana George'a R.R. Martina za zbezczeszczenie jego wizerunku. NAPRAWDĘ.**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci: Kanoniczny/Niekanoniczny**

- Mamy około pięciu milionów naboi. Pięć milionów naboi, żeby zabić Ichigo Kurosakiego.

Orihime i Accelerator siedzieli właśnie w kawiarni, jedząc lody. Była dwunasta w południe, a oni całą noc prowadzili obserwację swojego celu. Coś im się w końcu należało od życia, nie? A poza tym kawiarnia była doskonała na omawianie planów zabójstwa – po jedzącej lody parze niewiele osób się tego spodziewa, co zmniejsza ryzyko wykrycia.

Nawet, jeśli ta para była obwieszona bronią, a o krzesło dziewczyny oparta była wyrzutnia rakiet.

- Pięć milionów. Wystarczy – Accelerator z zadowoleniem przyglądał się swojej porcji lodów. – Wystarczy dla niego, całej jego rodziny i wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek mu pomogli.

- Całkowita zemsta! – Orihime wybuchnęła skrzeczącym, złośliwym śmiechem. Jej brązowe dotąd oczy rozbłysły czerwienią. Esper nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięty swoimi lodami.

Kiedy już przestała się śmiać, powiedział:

- Masz swoje notatki? Musimy zaktualizować listę celów i ustalić sposób ich śmierci. Wyjmij dokładną mapę regionu, zaznacz na niej miejsca zamieszkania przyszłych trupów i miejsca, w których najczęściej przebywają. Musimy znać ich dokładne upodobania, by maksymalnie zwiększyć ich upokorzenie i uśmiercić ich w najbardziej satysfakcjonujący sposób. Powinniśmy ustalić maksymalny budżet i przeznaczyć jego część na każdy z celów, by osiągnąć wymagany efekt. Ej, rozpiszmy biznesplan i załóżmy firmę! Będziemy przyjmować zlecenia tylko i wyłącznie na Kurosakiego i nasze cele! Główna siedziba może znajdować się… nie wiem gdzie, zaproponuj coś, włącz się do rozmowy, nie mogę być jedyną myślącą istotą w tym zespole, ale co myślisz o jakiejś zajebistej podziemnej lokalizacji? Albo coś takiego jak miał Izaya w „Drrr!", albo może coś takiego jak ten cały Kuugo i ci jego fullbringerzy? Boże, ale to żałośni ludzie byli, zupełnie jak Kamijou i to jego „zniszczę tą twoją iluzję!". Aż mi żal samego siebie, że przegrałem z kimś takim. Nie, nie rozgłaszaj tego nikomu, bo nasz biznes straci reputację, zanim jeszcze ją zyska, i, Boże, czy to twoje koleżanki się tak na nas gapią? Jezu, jakby nigdy nie widzieli ludzi planujących morderstwo! O, Matko Boska, jak na ateistę strasznie dużo używam religijnych epitetów. W ogóle to dzięki Bogu, że jestem ateistą, bo w moim fandomie wszyscy księża i zakonnice to banda uciekinierów z psychiatryka. W ogóle to takiemu jednemu znajomemu zakonnica spadła na balkon, a potem odwiedził go ksiądz i próbował spalić żywcem. Uważaj na takich, i…

Przerwał, widząc, że Orihime wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Opanowała się szybko i wyjaśniła:

- Przepraszam, ale jesteś niekanoniczny.

- Ty też.

- No, ale ty bardziej. W swoim fandomie chyba nie prowadziłeś takich zaawansowanych monologów? – zainteresowała się.

- W uniwersum Raildexa zamordowałem dziesięć tysięcy klonów dziewczyn, kilka na oczach gimnazjalistki. Jednej z nich urwałem nogę i zmiażdżyłem pociągiem, drugiej odwróciłem bieg krwi w żyłach tak mocno, że krew zachlapała całą uliczkę i kilka następnych. Rzucałem kontenerami w chłopaka na oczach siostry tych wszystkich dziewczyn, powodując wybuch tak silny, że rozwalił pół miasta. Ogólnie to moim głównym zajęciem było mordowanie ludzi, najlepiej codziennie o dziewiątej wieczorem. No, co prawda później staję się dobry i ratuję świat, ale w anime za dużo tego nie ma, a autorka nie chce, żeby czytelnicy mnie znienawidzili, jestem jej ulubioną postacią. A poza tym to parodia.

- Wiem, wiem! – Orihime gorliwie skinęła głową – Ale ja przeczytałam wszystkie light novels, mangi i obejrzałam anime z obu twoich serii, więc wiesz, taki zdrowy na umyśle Accelerator to trochę…

- Trochę co? – Złowieszczy wzrok Acceleratora nagle błysnął kanonicznością.

- Trochę dobry pomysł! – uśmiechnęła się – Z resztą, ja też jestem niekanoniczna! Parodie górą!

Mimo wszystko wciąż jednak była nieco zaniepokojona.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki był wkurwiony.

Po pierwsze, poszedł rano do Urahary i okazało się, że jego sklep splajtował.

Po drugie, już trzy razy jakiś shinigami namawiał go, aby wszedł do gigantycznej klatki oznaczonej czerwonym iksem. Nie wszedł, gdyż podejrzewał, że mogła to być pułapka.

Po trzecie, siedział teraz w kawiarni z Rukią. Byli na randce. Wszystko było okej. Wszystko powinno być okej. Miał swoją dziewczynę, która bardzo go kochała. Miał wiele mocy, a każdą potężniejszą od wszystkich na świecie.

Więc dlaczego, do cholery, tak bardzo ubódł go widok Inoue jedzącej lody z jakimś jebanym albinosem? Dlaczego? Dlaczegooooo…

_Coś mi w tym obrazku nie pasuje?_, pomyślał Ichigo. _Ale co?_

- Może ta wyrzutnia rakiet – powiedział cicho do siebie.

- Wyrzutnia rakiet? – spytała słodko Rukia. – Jaka wyrzutnia rakiet? MOŻE TA, KUROSAKI?!

Ichigo cudem uchylił się przed lecącą w niego rakietą, która trafiła prosto w jedną z kelnerek. Gigantyczny wybuch rozerwał na strzępy ją i duży kawałek otoczenia.

- Za co?! – wrzasnął z paniką w głosie, próbując znaleźć odznakę w swojej kieszeni.

- JESTEŚ ZE MNĄ NA RANDCE I MYŚLISZ O INNEJ! – zawyła Rukia, po raz kolejny strzelając z wyrzutni. Rakieta trafiła w psa po drugiej stronie ulicy. Co jak co, ale jak na porucznika to miała fatalnego cela.

- GIŃ SKURWYSYNU! – wrzasnęła po raz kolejny.

* * *

Accelerator powoli i pieczołowicie przeżuwał swoje lody, z kanoniczną u niego pogardą obserwując rozgrywający się spektakl. Żałosna amatorszczyzna.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy się dołączać? – spytała spokojnie Orihime, nie zwracając uwagi na latające dookoła nich rakiety.

Accelerator oderwał się od lodów i odbił jedną z nich prosto w Chizuru, która przyszła tu tylko po to, by zobaczyć swoją Księżniczkę. No cóż, zobaczyła.

Po czym powstał.

- Pora na kanon – mruknął do siebie. Deski podłogi oderwały się od siebie i poszybowały w stronę Ichigo. Zapowiadała się niezła masakra.

* * *

Ichigo wrzasnął i wyskoczył przez okno, uciekając przed deskami. Nie mógł znaleźć swojej odznaki zastępczego shinigami, gdyż…

- TO JA JĄ…! - wrzasnęła Rukia, ale nie dokończyła, gdyż ktoś ją zastrzelił.

Chłopak wrzasnął po raz kolejny, gdyż coś walnęło nim w mur.

Accelerator zobaczył Kurosakiego za oknem, po czym rozwalił całą ścianę. Zastanowił się, po czym oderwał go od muru i trzasnął nim jeszcze raz. To było zajebiste uczucie.

- Bwhhahaamuhahhahahahahkekekekake – roześmiał się złowieszczo i błysnął kanonem, zabijając kilku oglądających widowisko mugoli. Nie, wróć, jeden z nich żył. Accelerator uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wbił mu nóż w udo. Zastanowił się i wbił go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Po czym dotknął rany i odwrócił bieg krwi w jego żyłach. Człowiek rozerwał się na strzępy. Krew zachlapała całą ulicę i kilka następnych też.

* * *

- Łał, musi być przerażający w swoim fandomie – skomentował Uryuu Ishida – Mogę prosić o jeszcze trochę popcornu? Dzięki.

- Trzymaj, wasza wysokość – Bazz-B dosypał mu popcornu do miski.

- Coś się stało z kamerą! Nie działa chyba! Naprawcie to ktoś! – Bambietta dopadła Haschwalda i właśnie ciągnęła go w stronę ekranu.

- Działa, działa… – mruknęła uspokajająco Podpora i Opoka Całego Oddziału Vandenreich tonem wskazującym na to, że wyraźnie ma w tej chwili do czynienia z dziećmi. W pewnym sensie miał. – Tylko cały ekran nam zachlapał krwią.

Zapadła cisza.

- I to doleciało aż na naszą satelitę? – Cang Du rozpaczliwie próbował być racjonalny. – Przecież ona jest na orbicie!

- A my w zaświatach – odparł Haschwald – I to, i to jest nienormalne.

* * *

Tymczasem w Karakurze Accelerator skończył się śmiać, strzepał z twarzy resztki mózgu, wyjął opakowanie tabletek uspokajających i połknął wszystkie na raz.

* * *

**O Borze Iglasty, przepraszam za wszystkie herezje XD Naprawdę XD Jeśli są tu jacyś fani Raildexa, przepraszam za wszystkie zbrodnie wyrządzone na Acceleratorze. Fanów Truskawy również przepraszam za to wszystko, co mu się dzieje i to, co będzie mu się działo. Przepraszam również za kompletne spaczenie wizerunku Vandenreich, ale nigdy nie mogę się powstrzymać przed kaleczeniem moich ulubionych postaci (co, prawdopodobnie, widać tu doskonale...).  
Dobra, koniec przepraszania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Uwaga, uwaga. Rozdział zawiera lokowanie produktu, reklamy, George'a "Żywię Się Tylko Łzami Swych Fanów" Martina (przepraszam, przepraszam!), Dramatyczny Cliffhanger, Haschwalda (ostrzegam!) i trochę mojego narzekania związanego z wyżej wymienionym panem.**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie dotyczące tekstu i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też się spodoba.**

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty: Przerwa na reklamy!**

- I w ten właśnie sposób, dzięki TWOJEJ uwadze o MOJEJ niekanoniczności, Kurosaki spierdolił.

- I w ten właśnie sposób, dzięki TWOJEMU braniu do siebie MOJEJ niewinnej uwagi, zginęło pięćdziesiąt osób.

- Dzięki MOJEMU refleksowi zginęło dwudziestu sprytnie zakamuflowanych shinigami, podczas gdy TY siedziałaś i jadłaś lody.

- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale to JA zastrzeliłam ich przywódczynię, podczas gdy TY bawiłeś się w rzucanie deskami.

- Czyli to nagle MOJA wina, że nawet nie próbowałaś zabić SWOJEGO największego wroga?

- Nie, to TWOJA wina, że go goniłeś i postanowiłeś przestać.

- JA postanowiłem przestać?!

- A co, może to nie jest TWOJA wina?

- …

- …

- A w ogóle to dlaczego przynajmniej jeden zaimek osobowy w każdym MOIM lub TWOIM zdaniu musi być napisany caps lockiem?

- JA nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

- JA też nie.

* * *

Problem zakrwawionej satelity szpiegowskiej został rozwiązany w wyjątkowo prosty sposób – Stern Ritterzy i Uryuu poskarżyli się Haschwaldowi. Haschwald poinformował Yhwacha. Yhwach rozkazał Gremmy'emu wyobrazić sobie nową, która przekazywała obraz w jakości HD. I nawet z lektorem.

Mimo wszystko i tak podczas następnego wieczoru filmowego wybrali Avengersów.

* * *

Wszystko, jak zwykle, poszło zgodnie z planem. Ragyo była martwa, COVERS zniszczone, Wielka Krawcowa oglądała świat z dowolnie wybranego Piekła, REVOCS legło w gruzach, Ryuuko i Aizen pokonały/li Oryginalne Żywe Włókno, Aikurou Mikisugi w końcu przestał chodzić nago, a to wszystko w zaledwie jeden dzień po objęciu roli Satsuki. Genialne.

Był tylko jeden mały problem.

Po zastosowaniu Dziury fabularnej #2, Zagięcia Czasoprzestrzeni, Całkowicie Wymazującego Bohatera z Rzeczywistości i Dziury fabularnej #3, Nowy Bohater Na Miejsce Starego, stało się coś, czego Aizen nie przewidział.

Szanse obiektu - Satstuki Kiryuuin - na powrót do fandomu spadły do zera procent.

Szanse Aizena na powrót do swojej normalnej postaci spadły do zera procent.

Szanse na to, że Aizen przejął rolę Satsuki Kiryuuin podniosły się do stu procent.

Szanse na to, że Aizen i Satsuki to ta sama osoba podniosły się do stu procent.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki siedział właśnie w sklepie Urahary, powoli zaznajamiając się z okrutną prawdą. Prawda ta była tak pokręcona, nienormalna i, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pojebana, że nie ogarniał ani słowa z tego, co usłyszał.

Uporządkujmy fakty:

1. Ktoś chce zabić Uraharę.

2. Ktoś chce zabić Ichigo.

3. Ktoś zabił Rukię.

4. Ktoś chce zabić Ichigo.

5. Ktoś obrabował Uraharę.

6. KTOŚ CHCE ZABIĆ ICHIGO.

A tym kimś jest Orihime Inoue. Dziewczyna, którą całe życie uważał za przyjaciółkę.

- Na ogień trzeba odpowiedzieć ogniem – powiedział dobitnie Urahara i wręczył Kurosakiemu swój notes z tajnymi kontaktami. Chłopak złapał go i otworzył, przeglądając numery na chybił trafił.

- Severus Snape, Specjalna Komisja Narodów Zjednoczonych, Natasza Romanow, Sześć Wieńców Pogrzebowych, Varia, CEDEF, ITEM, SCHOOL, Fairy Tail… - przerwał, po czym spojrzał na rozmówcę. – Fairy Tail? Serio? No dobra, tu są inne gildie… O, POLACY, trzecia najlepsza gildia na chińskim serwerze Metina… Varys? Littlefinger? W Westeros nie ma przecież komórek!

Urahara wyrwał mu notes i otworzył go na właściwej stronie.

Ichigo Kurosaki wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk zgrozy, wyczuwając zbliżający się cliffhanger.

* * *

Orihime Inoue doszła do wniosku, że jej dwuosobowa drużyna potrzebuje sprzymierzeńców. Dlatego przegrywając kłótnię uśpiła czujność Acceleratora i zaciągnęła go do Obskurnego Baru, gdzie, jak wiadomo, spotykają się przeróżne typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Tam wytłumaczyła mu dokładnie całą historię z siedmioma kartkami notesu, zaprezentowała je („skąd do cholery on miał mój numer?!") i wyjaśniła swój plan. Plan ten składał się zasadniczo z trzech etapów: wybrać numer, zadzwonić, czekać.

Wybrała numer, zadzwoniła i aktualnie zajmowała się czekaniem w towarzystwie swojego wspólnika w zbrodni.

Przybył równe siedem minut później.

- Przepraszam za mój wygląd, wracam właśnie z wesela – poinformował zabójca, wskazując plamy krwi na swoim ubraniu. – Stern Ritter „M", „Murder", George R.R. Martin, Ten Drań, Który Powinien Pisać „Wichry Zimy" Zamiast Się Opierdalać, do usług.

- Wszystkie tytuły są konieczne? – ziewnął Accelerator – No dobra. Accelerator, najpotężniejszy Level 5 w Mieście Akademickim, „One-Way Road", Ten, Który Posiada Moc Boga, Numer Jeden, takie tam.

Obaj spojrzeli wyczekująco na dziewczynę.

- Okej… - mruknęła niepewnie Orihime – Orihime Inoue, Ta, Która Posiada Moc Odrzucania Tego, Co Stworzone Przez Boga i Chce Zabić Kurosakiego?

Obaj spojrzeli na nią i równocześnie skinęli głowami.

- Rany, odrzuca to, co stworzone przez Boga! – prychnął Accelerator – Musisz odwiedzić fandom Raildexa. Nie masz pojęcia, ilu moich znajomych ucieszy się na twój widok.

- W fandomie „Pieśni Lodu i Ognia" to by nie zadziałało – George pokręcił ze smutkiem głową – Wracając do rzeczy, wiem, o co wam chodzi. Wiecie, dla kogo pracuję?

- Tak – odparli chórem. Orihime poczuła, że musi udzielić wyjaśnienia: - No, przedstawiłeś nam się.

George westchnął.

- Ach, wiek nie ten, pamięć nie ta… - użalił się nad swoim ciężkim życiem. – Czasem nawet zapominam, jak się pisze!

- Widać – warknął Accelerator w fatalnym błysku kanoniczności. Kanoniczny Accelerator uwielbiał bowiem zabójstwa, zabijanie, zbrodnie i podczas zwyczajowych cowieczornych morderstw Sióstr wzorował się na „Pieśni Lodu i Ognia" (w wyjątkowych wypadkach na serialu). Nie mógł się już doczekać nowego materiału poglądowego, gdyż brakowało mu już pomysłów na zabijanie tych cholernych klonów, a zostało jeszcze dziesięć tysięcy!

Ulubieni bohaterowie kanonicznego Acceleratora: Ramsay Bolton, Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat.

Ulubieni bohaterowie niekanonicznego Acceleratora: Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Davos Seaworth.

- Drodzy czytelnicy! – zawołała Orihime - Ten fragment o PLiO był konieczny, byście zrozumieli to, kim staje się Accelerator bez tabletek uspokajających „Non-Canon" firmy WTF!

- „Non-Canon"! – powiedział tonem profesjonalnego polityka Accelerator, prezentując kamerze opakowanie tabletek – Tabletki uspokajające na bazie Soul Candy. Przeznaczone dla osób z ADHD/seryjnych morderców/sadystów/Lordów Sith/Śmierciożerców/fanów „Gry o Tron" oraz „Pieśni Lodu i Ognia"…

- No nie no, za dużo tego lokowania produktu! – warknął kamerzysta.

- Nie mów autorowi, jak ma reklamować swoje książki! – oburzył się George R.R. Martin, materializując z powietrza weselny pasztet. – A CHCESZ ZJEŚĆ TEN PASZTET?! MOŻE NA SWOIM WESELU, CO?! – zmaterializował siatkę na włosy z całkiem ładnymi fioletowymi kamieniami – A MOŻE CHCESZ, ŻEBY KTOŚ TO NOSIŁ NA TWOIM WESELU?! CHCESZ?!

Zapadło milczenie. Kamerzysta upadł na ziemię. Orihime dźgnęła go maczetą.

- Oj, chyba nie żyje.

* * *

- Czyli „M" współpracuje z Inoue… - mruknął do siebie Uryuu. – Jezu, ja się go boję, przebywając dwa wymiary od niego, a ona…

Tym razem satelita pokazywała obraz z kamery w Obskurnym Barze. Cały oddział Stern Ritterów solidarnie okazał zainteresowanie poczynaniami ich, bądź co bądź, kolegi. W tej chwili siedzieli w grobowym milczeniu, obserwując walkę George'a.

Gdy kamerzysta upadł na ziemię, zabrzmiały brawa.

- Nawet ja bym sobie tego nie wyobraził! – zawołał z podziwem Gremmy.

- A ona? Twarda z niej dziewczyna, nie ma co… – zauważył Cang Du – Jak stal.

- Accelerator jest jakby przystojniejszy niż myślałam – stwierdziła niekrytycznie Giselle Gewelle, w czym przytaknęła jej żeńska część grupy.

Zachwyty nad ich współquincym i jego towarzyszami przerwał Haschwald, wchodząc do środka.

- Zmiana rozkazów – poinformował ich.

Odpowiedziało mu chóralne: „no co znowuuu…".

- Siedzimy tutaj i oglądamy. Jego Wysokość doszedł do wniosku, że pozabijają się bez naszej pomocy.

Zerknął na ekran i trupa kamerzysty.

- I widzę, że już zaczęli – dodał.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Przepraszam za długą przerwę w dodawaniu, no ale wiadomo, maj, szkoła, poprawianie ocen... Tak, usprawiedliwiam się. I muszę usprawiedliwić jeszcze jedno.**

**Drodzy fani George'a Martina lub Gry o Tron! W tym rozdziale pojawia się _gigantyczny, ohydny i okropny spoiler (do książek i do serialu)_, który parę tygodni temu wywołał niemałą burzę w internecie (tak, w tym opowiadaniu też). Z oficjalnej strony HBO został usunięty już kilka godzin po jego przypadkowym udostępnieniu, no ale Z INTERNETU NIE DA SIĘ NIC USUNĄĆ BUHAHAHHAHAH!**

**A teraz jeszcze raz ostrzegam przed spoilerem i zapraszam do czytania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!**

* * *

**Rozdział piąty: To nie może dziać się naprawdę (lub Przygody Haschwalda)**

- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiliśmy – wyznał Ichigo – Znaczy, to szalone. Kompletnie szalone.

Minął tydzień od jego spotkania z Uraharą. Siedem dni pełnych uciekania przed… no, przed wszystkimi ludźmi na świecie. Siedem dni pełnych ukrywania się w podziemiu.

Siedem dni pełnych planowania zemsty na mszczących się na nim ludziach wraz z wynajętą przez niego organizacją pełną nagich ludzi – Plażowych Nudystów z fandomu Kill la Kill, która po zapewnieniu spokoju u siebie ruszyła zapewniać spokój u innych.

Mimo starań Urahary, wciąż nie było wiadomo nic o tym, co stało się w ich uniwersum. Wszyscy o to zapytani tłumaczyli uprzejmie, że owszem, to bardzo smutne, ale o wszystko trzeba pytać panienki Satsuki. Że, oczywiście, nie zrobią nic bez jej błogosławieństwa.

- Jak myślisz, Ichigo, kim właściwie jest dla nich Satsuki Kiryuuin? – zapytał pewnego dnia Urahara.

- Nie wiem, może kimś w stylu Aizena – odparł Ichigo, nie wiedząc nawet, jak bardzo ma rację.

* * *

Miejsce akcji: Baza Operacyjna Shinigami Specjalnych (zwana dalej BOSS)

Shinigami Specjalni (zwani dalej SS) to, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, specjalna jednostka antykurosakowa Soul Society. Innymi słowy, wysoce wyspecjalizowani shinigami (cała kadra oficerska Gotei 13, a także szeregowi) oddelegowani do priorytetowego dla Gotei 13 zadania pod kryptonimem „Rudy 102". Pierwsza część kryptonimu odnosi się do cechy szczególnej celu operacji. Część druga odnosi się do słów kapitana Zarakiego, który wyznał, że gdzieś kiedyś słyszał skrótowiec „SS", przymiotnik „rudy" i liczbę 102 w jednym zdaniu.

_Operacja priorytetowa Gotei 13, „Rudy 102"_

_1. Misja I, kryptonim „Metin"._

_a) Pomysłodawca misji: SS Nanao Ise_

_b) Uzasadnienie misji: SS Ise, korzystając z urządzenia o nazwie komputer odkryła, że na hasło „SS Rudy" urządzenie podaje nieskończoną ilość odnośników na temat podanego wyrażenia. Najbardziej niepokojący z nich okazał się odnośnik „[SS]Ruda na moście O.O", który prowadził do dyskusji, zapoczątkowanej przez obraz uzbrojonego wojownika siedzącego na koniu w towarzystwie skały. Dalsze poszukiwania ujawniły grę komputerową (rodzaj wirtualnej symulacji bądź programu) o nazwie Metin2. _

_c) Przebieg misji: SS Ise, ryzykując ujawnieniem swojej pozycji wrogowi, zapoznała się z zasadami gry i pobrała ją do komputera, poszukując wśród użytkowników osoby o nicku (tj. pseudonimie) zbliżonym do celu. Trwające wiele godzin dochodzenie ujawniło dzierżącego wielki miecz wojownika o nicku „ProEloRudyKox", nawiązującym do ogromnej siły duchowej, mocy zanpaktou, a także koloru włosów celu. SS Ise wyzwała go na pojedynek, używając rytualnego pozdrowienia wojowników Metinu, tj. „cho na solo cioto". Wojownik odpowiedział równie rytualnym zwrotem grzecznościowym, tj. „twoja stara klaszcze u Rubika" i przyjął wyzwanie._

_d) Skutek misji: Nie doszło do walki, ponieważ SS Ise nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że w grze Metin2 można walczyć od piętnastego poziomu. _

_e) Opinia dowódców: Zaleca się powtórzyć misję w późniejszym terminie._

* * *

George R.R. Martin był śmiertelnie (na szczęście w tym przypadku to tylko przymiotnik oznaczający „bardzo", gdyż słowo „śmiertelnie" użyte w kontekście George'a Martina jest… no cóż, _śmiertelne_) zmęczony. Po pierwsze, przez ostatnie kilka dni i nocy zajmował się pisaniem. Po drugie, bez choćby kilku minut snu. Po trzecie, pod groźbą śmierci.

Zapisywany kilkanaście razy w ciągu dnia dokument w Wordzie jest bowiem zbiorem opowiadań, mającym na celu zabicie Ichigo Kurosakiego. Najpotężniejszą bronią na świecie, potężniejszą nawet niż „Mesjasz" papieża Ernesta Egina.

W jaki sposób? Otóż George R.R. Martin to pisarz. Jak wiadomo, każdy pisarz posiada wyobraźnię i potrafi jej używać, przelewając swoje wizje na papier bądź Microsoft Word. W każdym z alternatywnych wszechświatów dzieje się coś innego – wszystkie zostały stworzone przez pisarzy.

Oczywiście, pisarz jako stwórca alternatywnego wszechświata ma nad nim całkowitą, absolutną władzę. Jest jego Bogiem, jedynym i prawdziwym. Może robić to, na co ma ochotę, a jego postacie są całkowicie mu posłuszne, co daje mu nieograniczone możliwości.

Pod warunkiem, że jest dobrym pisarzem.

George nim był. Wydał encyklopedię, atlas, osiem książek i wspierał powstanie książki kucharskiej (a także zbioru cytatów) o swoim uniwersum. Pisał także scenariusze do niektórych odcinków serialu opartego na jego twórczości, pomagał w dobieraniu aktorów i na bieżąco komentuje każdy odcinek na swoim Absolutnie Nie Blogu. Wszystko to sprawiło, że wszystkie stworzone przez niego postacie były w rzeczywistości zwykłymi narzędziami do osiągnięcia celu. Posiadał nad nimi absolutną władzę.

Jak już wiadomo, stworzenie opowiadania o Ichigo Kurosakim miało dać George'owi całkowitą kontrolę nad chłopakiem i w efekcie możliwość zabicia go.

Miał wprawę, Worda i wenę twórczą, co mogło pójść źle?

_Wszystko_, pomyślał smętnie pisarz.

Odkąd HBO ujawniło, że przywódcą Innych jest Nocny Król, cała koncepcja świata Gry o Tron/Pieśni Lodu i Ognia zaczęła się sypać. Największy, najohydniejszy spoiler z możliwych wzbudził wątpliwości w sercach fanów i całego świata.

Wątpliwości ludzi wzbudziły wątpliwości w George'u.

Wątpliwości u pisarza nie są pożądaną rzeczą, gdyż jego świat może się przez to zbuntować. Najlepszym dowodem na to był przebywający w sąsiednim pokoju osobnik, grający w szachy z Orihime. Osobnik w czarnym płaszczu, z czarnym krukiem na ramieniu. Osobnik, którego buntu George R.R. Martin w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

Do uniwersum Bleacha przybył Jon Snow.

* * *

- Dzisiaj po raz kolejny strzelano do mnie z bazooki! Nie mam pojęcia, co mam w ogóle zrobić! Jak mam się zachowywać, kiedy strzelają do mnie z bazooki?! Nigdy nie strzelano do mnie z bazooki! Nigdy!

Tessai Tsukabishi westchnął bezgłośnie. Odkąd Urahara mianował go osobistym psychologiem Kurosakiego nie miał ani chwili spokoju. Świat chłopaka rozpadł się na kawałki tak bardzo, że groził mu obłęd, śmierć, a później choroba psychiczna. Konieczne stało się utrzymywanie go w mniej więcej normalnym stanie, bo jego paranoja niszczyła morale Samozwańczego Oddziału Walki Agresywnej bardziej niż walka z shinigami przy użyciu Dotonbori Robo („_DTR!"_), na widok którego wrogowie pękali ze śmiechu.

Przynajmniej dostał gabinet i wygodny fotel.

- Ichigo – Tessai przybrał uspokajający ton głosu człowieka, który jest absolutnie pewny tego, że gorzej już nie będzie. – Ichigo, pomyśl o sobie. Strzelali w ciebie… metaforycznie! Każdy strzał symbolizował jeden z grzechów, których się być może dopuściłeś. Dręczy cię poczucie winy, więc wyobraziłeś sobie metaforyczną bazookę, która pełni rolę twojego sumienia, przypominającego ci o drzemiącym w twojej duszy hollowie, symbolizującym ciemną stronę twojej osobowości… - przewrócił stronę trzymanej na kolanach książki – Ciemną stronę twojej osobowości, która próbuje przejąć nad tobą kontrolę… Próbuje… Nie, szepcze ci do ucha i namawia do złych czynów! Czy budzisz się w miejscach, w których wcześniej nie byłeś? Czy…

- Nie! – przerwał mu głośno Ichigo, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w sufit ze swojego miejsca na kozetce. – Nie budzę się w miejscu, w którym wcześniej nie byłem! Nie budzę się umazany czerwoną farbą z martwym kogutem w ręce! Nie mam wielkich i białych plam w pamięci! I nie, nigdy nie obudziłem się pod kamienną ścianą z napisem „Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, strzeżcie się wrogowie dziedzica"!

- A czy…

- NIE JESTEM OPĘTANY PRZEZ VOLDEMORTA!

* * *

Jego Wysokość zajął się swoimi sprawami, zrzucając obowiązek bawienia dzieci… tfu, dowodzenia Stern Ritterami na barki Haschwalda. Właściwie nie była to żadna odmiana, gdyż tym właśnie zajmował się przez cały czas.

W końcu postanowił wziąć sobie wolne i przekazać dowodzenie młodemu Ishidzie. Pierwszy od ładnych kilkuset lat urlop Haschwald postanowił spędzić w Karakurze.

W ciągu pierwszych trzech godzin zdążył oberwać z bazooki, zostać „wyzwany na solo", dostać zaproszenie na własny pogrzeb i, co najdziwniejsze, z jakieś czarnej maszyny wystrzelono w niego kompletnie nagiego faceta. Postanowił odreagować się nad filiżanką herbaty i spotkał tam kapitana Kyouraku, podrywającego jakąś czarnowłosą dziewczynę w białym mundurku. Było w niej coś podejrzanego. Wypił swoją herbatę, wyszedł z kawiarni i postanowił zrobić zakupy. W międzyczasie zadzwonił do niego Uryuu z informacją, że Bambietta znowu zabija ludzi, a on nie wie, co ma robić. Jugram uprzejmie doradził mu pospieszne oddalenie się. Poszedł do księgarni, gdzie spotkał wyraźnie przerażonego George'a Martina w towarzystwie jakiegoś ubranego w czarne futro i czarne ubranie osobnika z gigantycznym białym wilkiem u boku oraz krukiem na ramieniu. Osobnik ów wskazywał ostrym, półtoraręcznym mieczem na stos egzemplarzy „Tańca ze Smokami", grożąc pięścią George'owi, który z każdą sekundą bladł coraz bardziej. Haschwald pomachał do niego, z czystej sympatii kupił jedną z jego książek i wyszedł. Zauważył, że na środku ulicy ział wielki krater, niemalże po brzegi wypełniony rozczłonkowanymi trupami. Co parę sekund w dziurze lądował kawałek kolejnego trupa. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy jakiś dziewczęcy głos wołający: „Czekaj, Accelerator! Nie wziąłeś swoich tabletek!", ale doszedł do wniosku, że po prostu ma halucynacje.

To wszystko nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. No po prostu nie.

Zza rogu wybiegł Ichigo Kurosaki wrzeszcząc, że nie jest opętany przez Voldemorta. Za nim biegł shinigami rozpoznany przez Haschwalda jako Tessai Tsukabishi, powiewając trzymanym w rękach białym kaftanem.

To pewnie halucynacja, całkiem możliwe, że hemoglobina, może też dwutlenek węgla…

No, taka sytuacja.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rany, rany, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Naprawdę się cieszę, że ktoś to czyta i komuś podoba się moje poczucie humoru. No, nieważne. Wiem, że mam "_lekki_" poślizg z wstawianiem rozdziałów... a to dlatego, że mimo iż wiem co ma się stać w dalszej części - nie mam pojęcia jak to opisać XD **

**Dobrze, wyżaliłam się. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Pozdrawiam!**

* * *

**Rozdział szósty: Dywizja 0**

- O, Haschwald! Jak było na urlopie? – spytał obojętnie Yhwach, po czym wrzasnął z bólu, gdy mordercze spojrzenie wyżej wymienionego Stern Rittera przyprawiło go o zawał serca na miejscu.

* * *

_Operacja priorytetowa Gotei 13, „Rudy 102"_

_2. Misja II, kryptonim „Wywiad z Wampirem"_

_a) Pomysłodawca misji: SS Momo Hinamori_

_b) Uzasadnienie misji: SS Hinamori sfałszowała podpis swojego bezpośredniego dowódcy, kapitana SS Shinjiego Hirako na zezwoleniu misji, co zostało ujawnione już po jej wykonaniu._

_c) Przebieg misji: SS Hinamori odurzyła i otruła cel, a następnie, po naradzie z SS Ise, postanowiła wrzucić go do bagna._

_d) Skutek misji: W Karakurze nie ma bagien._

_e) Opinia dowódców: Plan misji zostanie wprowadzony w życie ponownie w przypadku pojawienia się celu w Rukongai._

* * *

- Okej – mruknął Ichigo – czyli wierzysz mi, że jestem zdrowy psychicznie? Całkowicie zdrowy psychicznie?

Ichigo Kurosaki został uznany za osobę niepoczytalną i umieszczony w zaimprowizowanej naprędce izolatce (czyli, oczywiście, piwnicy) przez Plażowych Nudystów. Nie wiedział, co stało się potem. Najwyraźniej ktoś odebrał mu ciało, gdyż był w swojej formie shinigami.

- Tak, wierzę – odparł dobitnie jego rozmówca.

Chłopak nie widział jego twarzy, gdyż ten drugi był za drzwiami, nawiasem mówiąc, zatrzaśniętymi przy pomocy grubej, stalowej sztaby. A tak domykając nawias, sztaba była owinięta najgrubszym łańcuchem jaki w życiu widział. Tak grubym, że nawet w formie shinigami Ichigo za chuja by jej nie podniósł. W związku z tym musiał czekać na ratunek.

Wyglądało na to, że się doczekał.

I nagle drzwi, sztaba i łańcuch pękły na idealne połowy, odsłaniając stojącego za nimi młodzieńca z uniesionym mieczem. Czarne loki, czarne ubranie, czarny płaszcz, czarny kruk, biały wilk.

- Przybyłem cię uwolnić – oznajmił patetycznie.

_Zabawne_, pomyślał Ichigo Kurosaki. _Wygląda zupełnie jak Kit Harrington_.

* * *

- …i wtedy powiedział mi, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która pojawiła się w Bleachu. A dokładniej mówiąc, powiedział, że w moim uniwersum nie została ani jedna osoba.

Zapadło milczenie.

Drodzy czytelnicy, gdyby to był film, to właśnie ten kadr pojawiłby się na tumblrze z podpisem „niech ktoś, kto tego nie oglądał powie mi, co się dzieje na tym screenie". Dodam tutaj, że autor obrazka nigdy nie otrzymałby odpowiedzi.

Bo jak ktoś mógłby zrozumieć to, co tu się dzieje, skoro nawet uczestnicy wydarzeń tego nie rozumieją?

Pierwsza postać po lewej stronie to dosyć gruby mężczyzna z brodą, w dużych okularach. Ma na sobie niebieską koszulę, spodnie na szelkach i czarny beret, harmonizujący z plamą krwi na twarzy – twarzy, która miała obecnie wyraz bezgranicznego smutku i szaleństwa równocześnie (pod tytułem „_tak bardzo mi przykro, że umarł ci pies… ZABIJĘ CIĘ ŻEBY NIE BYŁ SAMOTNY_"). Smutek z powodu zbliżającego się końca kariery i szaleństwo z powodu tego, że owa kariera właśnie próbuje z zapałem zniszczyć mu życie.

Tuż obok, po jego prawicy zasiadała młoda dziewczyna, piękna niczym sama Afrodyta. Jej rude włosy okalają jej twarz niczym aureola, jej brązowe oczy pełne są współczucia i mądrości. Jest ubrana w nieskazitelnie białą koszulkę z napisem „#fuckshinigami2014", brązową kurtkę i dżinsy, wspaniale podkreślające jej urodę. Uśmiecha się wyrozumiale, patrząc na mężczyznę z wyrazem twarzy znanym jako „_na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze_".

W pewnym oddaleniu od nich siedział Accelerator. Też miał minę pod tytułem. Wyjątkowo niecenzuralnym.

W końcu to właśnie on przerwał milczenie.

- No dobra, uciekli. I co, zrobili coś niby?

George wyjął z kieszeni cholernie długą listę i znacząco pomachał nią do chłopaka, który w osłupieniu patrzył, jak kartka rozwija się, i rozwija, i rozwija, i rozwija…

Kiedy lista okrążyła Ziemię i wróciła do punktu wyjścia, Accelerator sprecyzował, że właściwie chodziło mu o to, czego dokonali w uniwersum Bleacha.

Pisarz wyraźnie posmutniał i stwierdził, że skoro chłopak pozbawia się ciekawych wiadomości, to on mu ich nie udostępni. Choćby płakał, krzyczał i mordował niewinnych ludzi – niczego się nie dowie.

Ponieważ oznaczało to, że głupoty postaci z uniwersum PLiO dotyczyły go osobiście, esper tylko prychnął i poprosił o informacje.

- Czerwoni kapłani mordują katolików w fandomie Raildexa – odparł George – Benerro zajął miejsce papieża, Miasto Akademickie jest otoczone przez Innych, ale umierają oni po dotknięciu niejakiego Kamijou…

- No kurwa znowu on! – zawarczał Accelerator, czując gwałtowny wzrost kanoniczności.

- ...no i stamtąd to chyba tyle! – dokończył entuzjastycznie mężczyzna.

Orihime miała złe przeczucia.

- Stamtąd? A co u nas?

- Plażowi Nudyści uwięzili Kurosakiego – poinformował pisarz.

- No, naresz-

- Ale Jon Snow go uwolnił.

- CO?!

Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich paru dni George R.R. Martin doszedł do wniosku, że umrze długą, powolną i bolesną śmiercią.

* * *

Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał powiedzieć im o tym, co stało się z Królem Dusz.

Znajdujący się obecnie w Reiryoku Aizen miał bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy wielkimi literami wypisywał mu w duszy ostrzeżenia przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Dlaczego? Tego niestety nie wiedział. Przecież wszystko szło zgodnie z planem! Zawładnął fandomem Kill la Kill, uwięził Kurosakiego, zneutralizował Uraharę, rozpuścił pogłoskę o Nocnym Królu, która doprowadziła do tego, że Martin stracił moc, wypuścił Owłosionego Tytana z mocą kontrolowania swych pobratymców, jego ludzie zdobywali sojuszników w uniwersum Kagerou Project… A teraz osiągnął swój cel i pojawił się w wymiarze Króla.

Najbardziej niepokoiło go to, że nigdzie, na żadnej z pięciu wysp Straży Królewskiej nie znalazł ani jednej żywej duszy. Co gorsza, nie znalazł też żadnych śladów walki.

_Co, do jasnej cholery, mogło stać się z Dywizją 0?_


End file.
